elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Frisia the cat queen
Elona= |-| Elona+= ' the cat queen' is a hostile NPC found in the Fort of Chaos (Beast). She is the greatest challenge North Tyris has to offer, stronger than pretty much everything at that point (and most bosses in South Tyris) by virtue of her insanely high speed. Her excellent accuracy also makes sure that all her strikes hit (with rare exceptions like well-trained Fairy players). In total this makes for a rather dangerous opponent, so be prepared before confronting her. After Frisia is slain, you will be treated to all her equipment, two artifact seeds, her corpse, figure, and card. There are also three bejeweled chests at the north end of the room and a few small medals scattered about. Ehekatl's favored weapon, the Frisia's Tail is named after her. Strategies With a (literally) godly amount of speed, Frisia will almost always have first strike against any adventurers hoping to raid the fort. Frisia also has an enormous amount of Evasion and will skillfully evade anything short of (and perhaps past) godly accuracy. Then there's her extremely powerful melee attacks that are capable of doing in excess of 400 points of damage on unarmored characters and still able to pass chunks of damage on characters with over 450 PV. In tandem with her speed, she is capable of launching several attacks per turn. Even the 10 or 15 points she is dealing through 450 PV will quickly build up if she is making over four or five attacks per turn. Frisia is very accurate, so large amounts of Evade will not help you much in avoiding damage. Frisia is very hard for evasion characters as 489 evade only seemed to give ~70 percent evade on her. If you can spare the slots, load up on as much speed as you can as well. The more the better as it will reduce the number of attacks she can make per turn. Load up on the most powerful potions available, spending every turn quaffing rather than attacking will not be pretty. Speed, defender, and possibly Slow will be of great use if you can get sufficient quantities of them. Use the highest to-hit weapons you can find; damage is necessary to kill Frisia in good time, but won't matter if you cannot hit her. Good gloves (besides the Gloves of Vesda) and the Arbalest can further help your hit rate. Frisia's resistances aren't anything special, so tossing high-level spells is a surefire way to get around her evasion. However, you will have to find a way to strike a balance between casting and armor considering the penalties for heavy and even medium armor. Easy Mode Shield of Thorn Method For those adventurers who have found the Shield of Thorn, it is very possible for Frisia to simply kill herself. Simply load up on PV and sit there quaffing potions while she bleeds herself to death when she attacks. Wear a second shield with the "It reduces physical damage taken" equipment attribute to make it even easier on yourself. It won't even take more then a minute with all her panic induced running included. Note: Accomplished at level 29 with 330 HP using the Thorn Shield. Consumed 50+ "Healer" Potions. Damage Tiles Method Alternatively, fire, poison, and acid items/spells can be effective on Frisia, due to her moving around so much and racking up lots of damage over time ailments. Death Word Method Have an executioner or messenger of death as a pet. This pet casts a hex that causes the target to die in 20 turns. Though this will not kill Frisia, it will take over half of her HP. Frisia was killed in 20 seconds this way. If the player needs help to survive, casting mist of darkness may help, though the spell is very hard to come by. Note: While theoretically possible, this method is no longer practical in Elona+ due to bosses' high resistance to hexes (which scales with level). Miscellaneous Wishing Customization The sprite for the cat queen is 348. It is a large sprite, so any replacement must be 48x96. Trivia She might be a reference to ADOM's Cat Lord, a powerful unique NPC that could either grant the player a valuable artifact or attack them on sight depending on whether or not the player had killed any creatures classified as cats, and was stronger the more cats the player killed. Luckily this does not apply to Frisia herself.